Typically, livestock and poultry producers monitor feed consumption of the animals and maintain records to evaluate the efficiency and profitability of their operations. Although numerous systems are available, many are complicated and expensive to implement and use.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved livestock feed consumption meter.